


The One Renamed

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: The Birther series [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bonding, backstory that I completely made up and don't care that it's wildly off the mark :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Moments from the One Who Questioned The Past and the moment they renamed themselves.





	The One Renamed

**Author's Note:**

> You think I know what the fuck I'm doing??????

They never liked reproducing.

It’s painless, it’s quick, and the spawn is taken away as soon as it is free of the parent-mass. That’s fine. It keeps parent and spawn from bonding, and the faster it can be done, the more soldiers can be made.

But so many spawn die in training. There are stories that once, there were systems of them; but there was a War, factions of the species split along ideological lines, and the faction that lost was dumped on a planet far, far away from home. And the training regime for new soldiers hasn’t changed since. Start the spawn young, work them until they are strong and agile and know the limits of their forms, and then prepare them for war. It doesn’t matter how many die. There will always be more.

The One Who Questioned The Past has never liked that idea. They never liked feeding into the models. They were a scientist, because of course the species must know more about the worlds they conquer, but they did not like studying what they were told to. They wanted to study the society. They wanted to learn _why_ the Ones Who Lead were so intent on conquering the galaxy. They wanted to know why they had such fragile forms, that they needed hosts to survive on other planets. They wanted to know the beginnings, and the Ones Who Lead refused to tell the One Who Questioned The Past.

When the Ones Who Lead got tired of the complaints of the other scientists, they took the One Who Questioned and put them in the breeding program.

Breeding is tricky. There are certain times when it is certain the spawn will be too weak. There are times when fertilization does not run its course. There are more stillbirths every cycle, and nobody knows why, because nobody asks the right questions.

The One Who Questioned birthed seven Leaders in seven cycles, an unprecedented number. Unlike the others in the program, the One Who Questioned was… tired, after each birth. And the last birth was a surprise, an unexpectedly early spawn. The One Who Questioned touched the spawn tentatively. At the touch, they realized something.

The spawn were taken away, and the bonding prevented, because the bond they felt for this tiny creature was breathtakingly strong. They didn’t want it to die. They didn’t want to give it up. They wanted to protect it and raise it themselves, teach it to question, teach it to think outside of killing, teach it to hate the model as much as they did. The One Who Questioned The Past renamed themselves the One Who Bonded.

Of course, the Ones Who Lead knew the moment the One Who Bonded spawned, because they knew all minds. And so they sent their strongest, to take the spawn from the One Who Bonded.

The One Who Bonded fought. They fought as hard as they could, but they were only one and the others were many, and so they were shut into a globe, and their spawn was taken.

Many cycles later—many closely attended births later—the One Who Bonded learned that their spawn had died before it could even reach the age to begin training, and the scientists were baffled. The One Who Bonded knew it was because it had been taken too soon. Taken too soon, and cut off from its parent, it had died of loneliness. As the One Who Bonded was dying.

The breeding program is a building full of cubes with opaque walls. The ones who birth are not allowed to speak to each other, only the scientists who monitor them. The One Who Bonded was the first to realize that they were all dying, all the ones who birth, because they were lonely.

The One Who Bonded had only stillbirths for several cycles. Finally the Ones Who Lead had them dragged out and thrown on a Scout Comet just to get rid of them. The One Who Bonded noticed that the leader of this team, the One Who Destroys, was their firstborn. But they had no bond. They were as alien to each other as if they had no relation. And the One Who Destroys did not wish to come into contact with the One Who Bonded anyway.

So the One Who Bonded grew bitter and tired and forced themselves to forget the feeling of being bonded. They could not forget the loneliness.

~

The One Who Bonded flooded into their newest host, crazed with pain and fear and hunger, and—and felt something leave them. Something that had sunk into their every atom, but was now dissolving into nothing.

Loneliness. The loneliness was gone. Because they had bonded.

The One Who Bonded took the word from their host’s mind, the one that sounded most like their own name in their language, and felt suddenly invigorated. Venom ripped through the shreds of loneliness and seized tightly to the bond with the human—their human—Eddie.

They were not going to let this bond die.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Life, Love, and Happiness


End file.
